Electric circuits having a plurality of functional layers, which are sprayed onto a circuit carrier, are known. In circuit carriers which consist of an electrically conductive material, the circuits must be insulated from the circuit carrier in order to avoid an electric short-circuit. It is known, to this end, to apply an insulation layer between the conductive layer and the circuit carrier. It is necessary here to protect the insulation layer against moisture, since the supply of moisture impairs the insulating ability of the insulation layer.
It is state of the art to protect sprayed layers by means of a coating against moisture, whereby at first the electronics are assembled and then the overall structure is heated (>100° C.) and sealed by means of a coating. Prescribed tests of electronics, for example, measurement of the insulation resistance or of the breakdown voltage cannot be carried out on the sprayed layers. Therefore, a testing of the circuit is possible only after sealing the circuit after it has already been processed with components and plug-in components. The drawback here is that incorrectly produced circuits cannot be selected beforehand and represent a total loss as scrap parts. This increases the costs markedly, especially in a production of such circuits in high quantities.